A name of the Darkness
by abercrombia94
Summary: Paige is desperate. She has to hide her true feelings towards Emily and she's been bullying. Everything is heading for a catastrophe. Everything is covered by a darkness. The sun will come out when she thinks that Alison is gone forever, she tries to be there for Em, trying to make her happy again, even as a friend. But what if Alison wasn't gone for good?


**Hello everyone!**

**So here I am with my FF about Paily! I'm not a native English speaker, so please be patient with me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – The beginning of the End**

**Paige's POV**

_I'm on my way to Emily's. I can't stand this any longer. It started like a game between me and the daughter of Satan. But I didn't know what I was playing with. It's not a game anymore. It's a War with its winners and victims as well. And I can feel I'm losing while I hate losses so much. I don't want another personality trait which used to be typical for Paige McCullers to disappear. It's a sunny day. I can almost feel my skin getting tan. This is perfect day for resolution. Now, when everything is solved I can finally breathe freely. First of all I'm going to tell Emily about my feelings, no matter what. I can't live a lie even it means to lose my only friend. Well, maybe I could be really close friend of Emily or maybe… if she didn't cross my way… When I manage this I'll tell my parents and she won't have anything against me anymore. I'll be free again. Maybe Emily will refuse me. Maybe my dad won't accept me. I don't mind. I need my life back even it won't be the same life. At least it will be mine._

_The Fields residence is right in front of me. It's light green house with huge white windows. Every of them are covered by curtain except one. I suddenly stopped breathing. Emily is standing in front of this window, looking at me. She has blanket around her chest. Her shoulders are bare and by some supernatural sense I know she's all naked. She puts her palm on windowpane. She doesn't look happy at all. Her eyes are red and full of tears; they're asking me for help. I can't stand this look. Something bad must happened and I need to know what it is._

_I started to run and in a second I reached front door. I tried to open, but it's locked. I came back to a place when I could see Emily's desperate face._

"_Emily! Emily, open the door, please!"_

_She doesn't move at all, but I can see a moving shadow right behind her. It's like a human body made of darkness. It's going to consume Emily and I can't do anything with it. It's hugging Emily with its long arms, it's stroking her, kissing her hair and then its face shows up. It has long black hair. It's a she and she's Alison._

"_No!" I know I opened my mouth but there is no sound. I'm dumb. I'm trying to scream again and again. I suddenly heart Alison. Her voice is all over me. It's filling my ears, my mouth, my body._

"_I owe her."_

_(Why, Alison.)_

"_I owe you, Pigskin."_

_(Why.)_

"_Pigskin."_

_(Emily…)_

"Paige."

"Paige, sweetheart, you have to get up."

I must keep telling myself to wake up, because my heart fights against my mind every single day. And it's becoming harder for me to interrupt my dreams every morning and come back to this gray and pointless life. I mean, not all of my dreams are nightmares. Sometimes I dream about Emily. Not as much as I used to, but I can't help it. These dreams come unexpectedly. This morning is even harder because yesterday was the last day of Easter break. And if you think I was hanging around with my friends, shopping or just reading in the park, you're wrong. I was rather helping my mother with decorating our house, with cooking & cleaning. I was hiding in our house, in my room, for most of that week.

„Yeah, mum. I'll be there in a minute." I mumbled.

I'm lucky I have mother like this. She's always optimistic, always positive.

I get up and put on black top and a pair of jeans. I'm not really interested in fashion. I've never been. But these days I don't mind about my appearance at all. I make a simple ponytail and go downstairs where my parents are having breakfast.

"Do you think you should be late first day after holidays? I thought you want to get that swimming scholarship, Paige."

My dad can always cheer me up. He didn't even raise his head from newspapers. He created some vision about me when I was younger. And he keeps living that vision. Even I'm not a daughter he used to dream of. I'm not perfect in every way and I know he just doesn't want to realize his loss. A few days ago he came into my room without knocking.

He saw it.

_Paige, for God's sake, he saw it. He caught you and since then he hasn't even raised her head to say you hello in the mornings. He hasn't told mother. He hasn't spoken about it with you._

"I do, dad," I mumble and look at my mother.

"Take your lunch, honey."

I just nod my head and take my bag saying nothing. I'm trying to look indifferently. I don't want them to recognize I'm scared. I don't want my mother to worry about me.

I'm biking to the school. Why the hell did I have to sleepover today? Every school day I'm trying to get here really soon. I don't want to confront Alison, but the main reason is Emily. She doesn't have a clue about my situation with Alison, she just knows something is happening to me and every time we're together and alone she wants to talk about it. She's caring and every time she starts talking to me like that my heart is fluttering, my cheeks get redder than tomatoes and I can feel millions of butterflies fluttering with their colorful wings in my stomach.

When I reached school I parked my bike in a bike rack. I haven't seen Alison's circle anywhere. That's a relief. They're probably already in the class.

**Emily's POV**

I feel exhausted.

I feel like I'm about 60 while I'm 18. I have everything; strong body with physical on high level because of swimming. I'm good student or at least regular. It wouldn't be a problem keep studying at the university. I have my beloved family. My father is a soldier and it was him who taught me how to be responsible and frank. How to be a real member of family. Family at first place, Emily. Always.

And above that I have a boyfriend. His name is Ben and every girl in the school would kill for him immediately. You think I am lucky? Lots of girls in school stare on me every day with jealousy in their eyes, with soft whispering while we're walking through corridor holding our hands. Ben enjoys this kind of attention and he doesn't care that I feel uncomfortable all the time. Besides I'm sure my mum has been planning our wedding already which is even more stressful. He thinks he knows me but that isn't true. Nobody knows me. Or I should rather say nobody knows me but Alison.

She's like a lightning hitting me every time I look at her.

I started dating Ben just because of her. We can talk about my relationship for hours; we are laughing and joking about it. What an irony – I am dating this boy just to be with my best friend but that is something you have to count in while you're Alison DiLaurents' friend. Everything with Alison is about playing complicated games.

"Get out of my way, Pigskin."

We're standing behind Alison like her little army.

"Are you deaf?"

Brown haired girl is looking in her locker looking for something. I know her. She's Paige McCullers, a member of our Rosewood Sharks. She used to be the best swimmer in team but during last months she has been getting worse. Couch asked me after last practice if I don't know what's going on with her, because I'm the only one who talks to her. Or rather who used to talk?

"Hi Paige," I said with smile on my face. I don't want to be involved in their fight. Alison frowned at me.

Paige nodded at me saying nothing and then looked at Alison. "I heard you, but there's a lot of space for you to walk. "

I could see how Alison's face turned in bloodless mask. It surprised me and other girls as well, because it's unusual see someone throw Alison off. After a few seconds she got her self-confidence back. She came very close to Paige whispering something in her ear. All of sudden roles changed. Paige's wearing mask now. She turns back to her locker without saying a word.

This is how we live. Alison is always is charge torturing her victims. None of us likes it but we can't do anything about it. Alison doesn't listen to us, we listen to her. If I wouldn't be her friend I would have hated her and do something against this kind of torture. That's also a reason why I'm so surprised by Paige's reaction. She always used to be tough girl. She used to exercise every time after regular practice. She used to study hard, she always get A or at least B.

"Emily? We don't have all day!"

I'm still standing behind Paige's locker speechless. Something is wrong.

Something is cracking inside of me.

I'm exhausted by living a lie.

**Paige's POV**

If I should chose one element which characterize me it would be the water. I love feeling of water hitting my body. Even I'm not enjoying swimming as I used to, it's still one of things which make me live. I put bag with on bench in our locker and started to undress. I took my jeans off and looked at my thighs. The last scarf is 7 days old.

Alison is right; it really looks like pigskin.

This is the reason I'm always first here. I wouldn't stand that look form my teammates. I'm very good at hiding things.

Feelings towards Emily.

Scars.

"What was it this morning, Pigskin?"

I was so deep into my mind that I didn't even hear anyone enter. I turn my head, but I've already known who it is. I'll remember that voice till the eng of my days. I took my jeans on as quickly as I could. Alison was standing in door. She was hanging a big blue bag with logo of Rosewood Sharks. It left me speechless.

"What are you doing here, Alison? What does it mean?"

She just smiled at me and put it on bench right next to mine. Then she took her T-shirt of.

"What do you think?" She frowned at me. "I said you a long time ago; I like my things under control. That's why I am here. And above that I love swimming." She smiled at me like an angel. I still can't say a word. This it the end. I'm under her control in classed and now she's going to destroy the only thing which makes me happy these days.

"Turn back, faggot. Or would you like me to tell everyone you bother me impropriate?" She laughed.

"How can you be so cruel? How can you even live with yourself?" I mumbled.

"I'm not a freak here."

I pushed her hardly against her locker. Later I regret this violence, but right in this second I couldn't have done anything else. I needed find out some kind of defense.

I was so surprised by myself that I just grabbed my bag and run out of locker room.

**I'm sure I'll love reading your reviews and I'll be thankful for every single one. :) If you want see a great trailer of this story you can by following this link: ** watch?v=o4L3tCdDgTs


End file.
